Aellyn Jiana
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Profile Name: Aellyn Jiana Age: 20 Gender: Female Race: Human Height: 6'3" Weight: "170 lbs. But I swear to god, I'll circumsize you with a pickaxe if you tell anyone." Hair: Black. Appearance Aellyn is a pretty girl, if a bit unkempt. Her thin stature is a show of the meals she's forgone to keep up her research, and her sleepy eyes definitely stand out. She is afflicted by central heterochromia in both eyes, with silver pupils, blue piercing out from the centers. Shoulder length black hair shaggily waves around her head, about as well kept as the rest of her. When she actually attempts to do anything with it, though, she ties it in a brown ribbon, giving her a nice ponytail. When it comes to her body, two decades of not so much activity have left her a tad unathletic, but by no means incapable. Lots of movement between places and carrying have actually given her a bit of arm and leg strength, but she surely doesn't have the cardio to keep any of that up. Apart from this, she has a relatively large chest, which much to her annoyance, gets her attention sometimes when she doesn't want it. Normally Aellyn can be seen slouching or leaning, a credit to the amount of care she has in her usual appearance. The two outfits for Aellyn are fairly basic. The first is her Archeology outfit. It's a beige button up shirt with somewhat shorter sleeves, and tight, light pants of the same colour, ending at halfway down her shins. To top it off she has a red bandana to keep her hair away from her eyes even more and beige leather boots. Her casual clothes are just that: casual. All it is is a white tank top, grey cargo pants and sandals. This is mostly for if she's around her house, but she certainly doesn't care if she's like that outside her house as long as it won't hinder her work. Personality Aellyn is an odd breed of girl, where instead of any type of personal gain, all she desires is to uncover the secrets of the ancient world and reveal them to the current one. This is all in the wish of being like her father, who's been missing for the past ten years. The main thing her father gave her was a love for ruins and temples, anything ancient and explorable, really. This means that she's very daring and headstrong when exploring, even when in great danger. When inside or around her fascination, she becomes oblivious to almost everything else. She'll rant to no end, and go into a fangirl mindset, announcing everything regardless of whether the people around her actually give a damn. When dealing with people normally, Aellyn is a sarcastic, socially awkward person, but that's not to say she doesn't try to talk to people. She just sucks at it. Her mood is usually pretty good, especially if she's on route to or through ruins or anything. One problem with her is that she normally seems very tired or sleepy, due to her extreme diligence in study and research. She considers herself to be quite the optimist, able to see the silver lining in any situation, though her delivery in explaining it is likely to get botched. Abilities -Fire control: Though very limited, Aellyn can conjure a fireball about a foot across. This can't be fired at anyone, but could be used in point blank scenarios. It's more for lighting torches or any puzzles involving fire. Sometimes for threatening. -Ice control: Identical to the Fireball, but the ball freezes things and is blue in appearance. -Compaction pouch: A bizzare magical anomoly created by Aellyn, she has a backpack that seems to have no limit to the things it can carry. She's known to have her equipment, a tent, all her scrolls, maps and books, and her trusty pickaxe. Gods only know what other things she has in there. -Archaeologist's pathfinder: A magical ability learned from her father's work, the AP works by pressing her hands onto the ground and pouring magic into the area. This gives her a 3d map of the environment, glowing in blue, visible to all. It can be tucked away and brought back up with a thought, and displays all people within the environment, though not their identities. This ability fatigues her more than any other. -Control rod: Her father also left an artifact in the form of a light blue rod, about two feet long. When pointed at a statue of any kind, Aellyn can control this statue and make it copy her actions. She has been known to do this with gargoyles often as fighters/bodyguards. Though she has very few fighting abilities herself thus far, little prepares one for a fist the size of a small room. Backstory Aellyn was born to a family in the city where she lived for most of her life. Her mother stayed at home, watching over her, and her father was an explorer. He had a passion for ruins and temples, and Aellyn looked up to him. He taught her about ruins, and how they all seemed connected. From his research and explorations, everything he'd found led to a single place. The Labyrinth of Ordeals. Aellyn was fascinated with his tales, and all of the things he did, so she idolized the man. Her mother taught her the fundamentals of magic, and she picked it up alarmingly fast, given her father's genes. This brought on massive confusion when one day he never came home. Aellyn was devastated, but her mother tried to coddle her. Instead, the girl went to her father's study, looking at everything. And it was there that she found a map leading her to the nearby woods with a key underneath it. She took all of her father's research and a backpack for his notes. She then ran away from home, striving for where the map led her. Eventually she found it, a small cabin less than a kilometer from the red forest. Using her key, this girl of no more than fourteen years walked into her father's hideaway. There she found things beyond her wildest dreams. Proofs of all his stories, including trophies from his victories. So there Aellyn lived, looking over every scrap of paper her father had placed in the cabin, and she also discovered his tool kit and control rod, claimed from some ruins. Using his research, she continued where he left off, exploring every various ruin and temple she could find. Her hope was not only that she would finish what he started, but maybe that of she continued searching, she would find out where he was and what had happened to him. These were her goals, and she was undeterable. Category:Fan Made Character